


One Last Lifetime

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Lady Annabelle LaRoche finds herself standing in front of Allerdale Hall while looking for shelter after a carriage accident. Sir Thomas Sharpe takes care of her while she recovers.





	One Last Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/gifts).



Anna stared up at the large manor before her. Allerdale Hall was what the sign had said above the gate when she'd passed through it. The trek from that point to the door had been long, but she’d been walking for most of the day now, so what was a little more when she was so close to what she hoped was a safe haven.

The building was worn out. Bricks were chipped off, shingles were missing, windows were patched up. It had seen better days, but she couldn't afford to be picky in her current predicament. It would have to do. Surely there would be a fire, hopefully some food and a warm bed.

She heaved a tired sigh and pulled her tattered coat closer to her shivering body as she neared the door. Cold wind nipped at her exposed skin, blowing her long brown hair around freely that spilled out of her hood. With as much strength as she could muster, she rapped her shaky knuckles against the large door and she heard it echo quite loudly, to her relief.

_Please let there be a generous person on the other side of that door._

A few moments later, the door creaked open and she barely caught a glimpse of the gradually blurring figure.

_No, not now. Please, just hold on a bit longer._

“P-Please… help me…” Her legs were giving out and the mysterious stranger lunged forward to catch her before she collapsed to the ground. Anna was growing weaker by the second, her body’s adrenaline was beginning to dissipate as her mind relaxed with relief of being saved. She couldn't make out the face that stared down at her, the only thing she swore she saw before she blacked out, were red eyes.

 

When Anna came to, she tried sitting up, but strong, warm hands held her back. “No darling, please relax. You're safe, now. It's alright.” The voice that belonged to those hands, was like a melody she had never heard before. Smooth and elegant.

She took in the features that she could see in the position she was in. His chocolate brown curly hair, pointed nose, his thin yet attractive lips. When she reached his soft blue eyes, they began to calm her, and she let her body relax into the mattress. Anna felt something strange move with her skin, her alarmed eyes scanned her clothing. The material and the color was different than what she had worn before.

As if the stranger had sensed her panic, he smiled softly. “I hope you don't mind, I had my dear sister change your clothes. The ones you had arrived in were quite damaged and they were dreadfully cold from the winter air.”

She nodded, taking note of the wash cloth held tightly in his hands. “Thank you, kind Sir.”

“Thomas. Thomas Sharpe.” He smiled widely, revealing his pearly white teeth. He had a nice smile, as if he weren't handsome enough before.

“My name is Annabelle LaRoche. But you can call me Anna.” Her returning smile changed into a wince when she shifted.

“Careful now, my dear. You've suffered a bit of bruising on your ribs. What has happened to you?”

_Bruising…?_

_Right... The horse carriage. The driver. William._

Anna's eyes became glossy, images flashing through her mind as she recalled the accident. “I… My husband and I were travelling and our… something spooked the horses and… The driver… It all happened so fast.”

“There are others? Then why did you arrive alone? Were they too injured to walk?”

“I must have walked for miles before I come across anything. And I arrived alone because...” Anna looked away, tears slipping down her cheeks. “They're dead.”

Thomas frowned, placing his hand gently on hers for comfort. “I'm so sorry for your loss, Anna.”

Anna coughed and winced, putting a hand to her side. Thomas got up from the edge of the large bed she was lying in and poured her some water from a pitcher from a table in the middle of the room.

Anna sniffled, taking in her surroundings for the first time as she carefully sat up. She was in a spacious bedroom with beautiful, expensive looking furniture. The fire was crackling away in the fireplace just past where Thomas was standing. There were many lamps lit around the room to combat the darkness coming from outside.

Thomas brought her the cup of water, handing it to her carefully so she could sip it. He put some pillows behind her for her to lean back against.“How long was I out for?”

Thomas smirked, glancing toward the fireplace to keep an eye on it. “Not as long as you should have been. A few hours maybe? I expected you to be asleep through the night.”

Anna smiled after taking another sip of water. “I'm not surprised, I have a tendency to recover rather quickly. I hate to trouble you like this, but I should not be a burden for very long.”

“You stay as long as you need to. The winter around here is relentless and traveling in your condition wouldn't be wise. Hardly a week passes by without a snowstorm that would surely parish a fool willing to fight it.”

“I appreciate your hospitality and when I return to my home, you will be greatly rewarded for your kindness.”

Thomas smiled softly. “That isn't necessary, my lady. Being trapped here with a sister like mine during the cold winter months can leave anyone desperate for another's company.”

His jesting towards his sister drew a giggle from her lips. “Oh come now, I'm sure she can't be that bad.”

His lips twitched in amusement. “You'll see soon enough.”

His gaze lingered and Anna felt strange. There was a familiarity about his smile that she could not place. Perhaps she'd seen him in town once before. You'd think she’d have remembered those eyes…

“Lucille will be up shortly with some tea after I've told her that you've awakened. Perhaps that will comfort you some. It seems I was able to rise your temperature a bit while you were asleep.”

Anna nodded as Thomas rose to exit the room. Just as he'd said, a woman with dark brown hair drawn up in a bun with curled strands loose around it, walked in with a tray of tea a short while later. Without a word or looking to Anna with acknowledgement, she set the tray down on the table and began to pour the tea into a small teacup. “You must be Lucille.”

She carried it over on a sauce and handed it to Anna. “I am.” She began to walk away before Anna spoke.

“Wait!” Anna called, causing Lucille to stop mid stride.

She sighed, turning around to look at Anna expectantly. “Yes?”

“My name is Anna. It's nice to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances. Thank you for your generosity.”

“Pleasure.” Lucille's tight smile and the coldness in her tone made Anna feel like she wasn't a very friendly person. She was beginning to see why Thomas made the comment that he did. “You should get some rest. After you've finished your tea of course.” With that, she left the room.

Anna was left alone for quite some time. Her ribs were bothering her, so it was difficult for her to sleep, even with her tea. Thankfully, Thomas came around to check on her.

“I thought you'd be asleep.”

“As did I. I'm afraid my pain is keeping me from sleep.” She didn't want to tell him that it was also because of the way the floors creaked and the wind howled through the small cracks in the house. Insulting her host wouldn't do her any good.

“I'll come sit with you a while, then.”

“Oh, that isn't necessary! You must be getting tired. I'll be alright.”

“It’s no trouble. I don't… sleep much anyway.” He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. “If you're feeling up to it, I have a wheelchair you can use, and I'll give you a tour of the place, if you'd like.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“For now, I can tell you a brief history of the place. You look as though you're one for questions.” His smile held amusement.

Anna blushed, “I am. Is that bad?”

“Not at all. I love a curious woman who likes to sharpen her mind.”

The way ‘love’ rolled off his tongue was so innocent yet seductive. It sent a shiver down her spine despite how warm she was.

“Are you cold, darling? Would you like another blanket?”

“I…” Anna laughed through her nose. “No… So, the house? When was it built?”

Thomas chuckled before he got started in answering her questions. She had a lot, but he answered every one of them without skipping a beat like he had done this often. He was patient and thoughtful of his answers. He was a wonderful storyteller and kept Anna entertained all evening.

Thomas brought her up some supper and they continued on until he looked over and Anna was finally asleep.

He smiled down at her, leaning over the nightstand to blow out the lantern resting on top. “Until tomorrow, my lady.”

Anna dreamt of red eyes. The face of whom they belonged to was hazy. Instead of being scared, she felt calm and intrigued. Surrounded by darkness, she stood directly in front of the figure, at arm's length, yet when she tried to reach out to touch it, she couldn't.

Her eyes closed out of frustration, and when she opened them, she was back in the room. She yawned and stretched as much as she could take it.

Lucille came in a while later to bring her some breakfast, again barely saying a word. All she would get is glance or two as she set the tray down on her lap.

Anna smiled, trying to be polite anyway, “Thank you kindly, Lucille.”

“Of course.” Lucille muttered and left the room. She only returned to retrieve the tray and took her leave again.

Anna sighed, wishing she could get up on her own explore. Thomas did as he'd said the night before and entered the room that afternoon to wheel her around the house. She'd insisted on trying to walk, but when she tried, her winces gave away her pain. Thomas refused to let her walk through the entire house, so shortly after he was wheeling her out into the hallway.

As they crossed flights of stairs, he would carry her down and set her on the lowest step before retrieving the chair. When they reached the ground level, as she waited for Thomas to bring the chair around, a painting on the wall in the room across from her, caught her eye. “Thomas? Will you wheel me in there? There's something I'd like to take a closer look at.”

“Of course, Anna.” He did as she'd asked, bringing her into the large living area. There above the fireplace, was a painting of Red Asiatic Lilies. It was enchanting, it called out to her and she was unable to ignore it.

“It's beautiful.”

“So was the woman who painted it.” He told her with a sad smile.

“Who was she? Did you know her?”

“My wife painted that. It's her favorite flower.”

Anna gasped, “Your wife? Is she here?” She looked around, curious to see if she was around.

“She's… gone. Has been for a long time.” Judging the heaviness in his voice, Anna had a feeling he’d meant she was dead, and hadn't just left him.

“Oh…” She looked down at her fidgeting hands. “I'm sorry. How did she die?”

Thomas sighed, sitting on the sofa next to her chair. “She was sick, she fell ill frequently.” He smiled, “Others would say she was weak for it, but on the contrary, she was the strongest woman I knew.”

“I'm sure she was.” She reassured him, placing her hand on his. “Tell me about her.”

“Not only was she strong, she was independent, and her beauty knew no bounds. Even when she was sick. Her smile could brighten even the foulest of moods.” Anna smiled as Thomas recalled his memories fondly. “Her charisma was something else. She got along with everyone, she could have you wrapped around her little finger if she wanted it--save for Lucille of course.” He chuckled. “They not once ever got along.”

“Well, she certainly doesn't make it very easy to do so.” As soon as she'd said it, her hands flew to her mouth. She worried her careless words might have offended him.

Thomas laughed, to her relief, causing her to relax. “No, I suppose not. Lucille is… She's very misunderstood. She means well… It’s just that we've been through a lot and she has a hard time trusting people. So she thinks closing them off would be better than getting herself hurt.” He paused, looking into the fireplace, seeming to be in deep thought.

They sat in silence for a while, before Thomas turned his attention back towards Anna. “Forgive me, darling, I'm being rude. I've told you about my wife, will you tell me about your husband?”

Anna smiled, remnants of her sadness pooling in her eyes. “Of course, I…” Her smiled faltered when her memory came up blank when she tried to recall her memories of William, of her life before this.

“What's wrong?”

“I can’t seem to… I'm sorry.” She covered her mouth with her hand, choking back a sob. “How could I forget him…?” She looked at him through blurry eyes. “I can't remember anything, for that matter.”

“Shhh, it's alright.” Thomas placed his hand on her back, rubbing it in a soothing circular motion. “It must be the trauma of the accident. Don't worry, it'll come to you. Just give it time.”

Little by little, Anna’s strength returned to her, but her memories did not. She was beginning to walk with a cane and would take short walks through the house in order to  regain some of her stamina back.

On one of her walks, she passed by a portrait she hadn't come across before on her walks with Thomas. It was a part of the house that she never ventured in. Anna ran her hands along the man's face, “He looks so much like William…” She mumbled, making it a point to ask Thomas about it later.

She spent many hours with Thomas. During the time he spent in his workshop creating his inventions, when he visited her at night to share a cup of tea before bed. It was strange, this feeling that she felt growing between them.

It had only been a couple of weeks since she'd arrived, since her husband had perished in the tragic accident. Yet, she found herself growing more and more interested in him by the day. It was hard to describe, but it was as if there were a gravitational pull towards him that she could not resist. He felt familiar yet mysterious.

Lingering touches, long gazes. It was like a dream. Anna felt as if she was falling under his spell. She would be lying if she didn't question whether or not she loved him.

Love? How could she love him so soon? Had she gone mad? She was beginning to think so. Odd things were happening during the time she stayed there with them.

Dreams that held no known meaning, yet they somehow felt like they were supposed to. They were always about red eyes. Gradually, they became clearer and clearer. Usually, it would be Thomas. Eyes, a red crimson, piercing. Then it would be William. She blamed her guilt of him dying and not her, and the fact that she seemed to be moving on quickly. Then she began to dream of herself and Thomas, standing in front of a mirror. Red eyes, sharp fangs inside of their mouths, blood dripping down their chins.

She often thought she could hear screams and whimpers coming from different parts of the house in the late hours of the night. But when she got up to investigate, they would stop.

Anna would catch hushed conversations, most about her. She never dared linger long enough to hear the words that came after her name, but now, her curiosity got the better of her.

“Thomas, please listen to me.”

“No!” Thomas looked around, hushing his voice. “We are not having this discussion any longer.”

Anna peered around the corner when she felt it was safe.

Lucille grabbed onto his arms, grasping the fabric of his sleeves tightly between her fingers. “How much longer is this going to continue, dear brother? Please let me rid us of her! She's going to die soon anyway!”

Anna frowned, her heart beating quickly at Lucille's words.

_I'm going to… die soon?_

“That's quite enough, dear  _sister_.” He sneered. “Don't you dare touch her. When she dies, it will not be by your hand! Let it run its course--”

Tears streamed down Anna's cheeks as fear struck through her as she took in the bickering siblings’ words. Turning on her heel, she quickly walked up the steps and rushed to her room, unable to listen to another word.

She changed her dress and put on the thickest coat she could find in the wardrobe, borrowed by a reluctant Lucille.

She wasn't sure if she was more scared of the fact that they talked about her dying, that Lucille wanted to… kill her, or the fact that she thought she could trust them, at least Thomas.

Her heart began to ache at the thought of Thomas hiding something from her. What did he know that she didn't? Had she been poisoned?

All she knew was she couldn't stay any longer to find out. She had been here too long anyway. As much as she wanted to stay here with Thomas, she have overstayed her welcome and she worried she was in danger. She wasn't sure who to trust. She had been a fool. Thomas had been too kind, treated her like she was his world and she never once questioned it, until now.

Anna choked back a sob as she fastened her coat and drew up her hood. She had to get out of there.

Being as quiet as she could, she tiptoed down the steps, slowly and careful to not make the wooden steps creak. The door would be another challenge. How to get it open without making a sound? It was a large door and room echoed every sound.

By some grace of God, after trying to come up with a plan, the wind picked up and howled, echoing around the manor. She quickly opened the door, slipped through it and pulled it shut.

The wind was brutal, whipping her hair around and immediately making her cold. She shoved her gloved hands in her pockets and began to make the trek to… did she even know where she was going?

No, but she had to try. She was slow, as she was still a little weak from her injury, but she had to keep going. As she reached the gate, she turned around to take one last look at the manor.

“Thank you, Thomas.” She whispered, as silly as it made her feel. It was a thank you for taking care of her and for consoling her, even if he was hiding something.

Anna pushed on, getting colder and colder by the minute. Snow was falling harshly, and she cursed the weather for being this way now, of all times.

_Hardly a week passes by without a snowstorm that would surely parish a fool willing to fight it._

“Damn it!” She whispered, willing herself not to cry. No, she could not die out here. She had to get to town!

Her steps began to become more and more difficult to make, the wind working itself against her. Her face was in so much pain from the cold and it was hard to open her eyes.

Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell onto her hands in the deep snow. “No…”

_I must keep going! I'm not going to die out here!_

Anna frowned. She swore she heard someone yelling.

“--ana!”

She looked behind her, and Thomas was nearing her. What had he just called her?

Anna attempted to get up, not sure she wanted to be near him. He could try to kill her! But, her attempts were no use. She felt herself growing weaker, black spots entering her vision.

Hands enclosed around her arm and her waist.

 _No!_ She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.  _Thomas!.... Thomas…._

Then everything went black.

Images and memories filtered through Anna's mind as her body laid still. Her consciousness gifting her with the memories she'd lost. Not of William, but of Thomas.

 

_Thomas._

_Church bells rang. Black and white. People cheering. A wedding._

_Screams. Blood, and lots of it. Sharp, pointy fangs extending from her mouth, as well as Thomas’._

_Limbs tangled, fingers entwining, bodies moving in sync, together. Sighs and moans. Love._

_Darkness._

_A woman. Chanting, hands extended out toward her. Screams expelling from Anna’s own mouth._

_More darkness._

_Many lifetimes, flashing through her mind. Short lived. Always ending terribly, with Thomas crying over her still, lifeless body. Always at Crimson Peak._

_Anna… Annabelle… Liliana…_

_Lily._

Lily awoke with a start. She gasped, her eyes shooting open.

Thomas leaned over her with concern. “Anna?”

Once his face came into view, she relaxed. She said nothing as she studied his face. The face she'd known, the face she was so familiar with, yet she'd forgotten.

“Thomas… my love.”

Thomas blinked in surprise. “Liliana…?” A smile slowly spread on his face as she looked at him with the recognition he'd been hoping for. “Oh, my Lily.”

He pulled Lily into him, placing his hand on the back of her head. Tears welled in his eyes and he held her in silence. He was mentally thanking the gods that he was able to have her this time. “I've waited for you for so long.” He pulled back, stroking the side of her head. “My beautiful wife.” The tears slipped down his cheeks and Lily brushed them away with her thumbs.

“Thomas, what… What is going on?”

His smile turned into a sad one. “You still don't remember, do you? Must I tell you each time?”

“I apologize, my love. You must tell me once more. My mind is fuzzy.”

Thomas sighed, shifting his seated position, letting her go so she could lie back against the pillows on the bed. “My Uncle Ivan… do you remember him?” He held her hand in his.

“Vaguely. His face is not clear in my mind.”

His thumb stroked the back of her hand. “My father betrayed my uncle, so he killed my father and mother, and put a curse upon their children. Lucille and I… The curse was meant to affect our spouses, rip their immortality away from them and turn them human, setting them on a loop of a short lived life, then death. We are bound to this place. Every ten years, you show up here, at my doorstep. Different situations, different injuries, some sort of variation of your name… but one thing never changes.” He looked down. “You don't live for very long.”

Silence stretched between them as Lily processed his words. “How long?”

“A month usually. Two if I'm lucky.”

A month? Her heart quickened at the realization of just how short of time she had... “How long have I been here?”

“Three weeks.”

Lily lifted his chin with her cold fingers so he would look at her. “Then let's not waste anymore time.” She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers.

Thomas immediately sighed against her lips. His hands drew around her back and held her closer. It had been so long since he'd last touched her like this. Her last life was briefer than this and he hadn't gotten far enough as to wake her true self. He had gone through this many times. Most ended badly, but other times he had enjoyed himself. Sometimes he'd gotten to make love to Anna, some had to wait until Lily resurfaced. Some ended without even a kiss. It was a lonely life, but it was worth it just to see her, even as scarcely as he did. It made every touch, every moment with Lily that more precious.

Lily began to unbutton his vest, pushing it down his arms and untying the loose bow around his neck. She made a quick work of the buttons pushing his shirt open to expose his chest. Her hands trailed up and down, caressing every curve of muscle along his torso. Oh, how he missed her gentle touch. Her curious fingers that greedily roamed his body.

Thomas unbutton Lily's blouse, shoving it down her arms and torso, unable to wait any longer. He needed to feel her, explore her, to get his fill before he had to wait another decade before even seeing her again.

“Thomas.” Lily pulled away, breathless, pulling him away from his thoughts. “Are you hungry?” Lust shone through her eyes and Thomas hesitated, the blue in his eyes fading, replaced by red. “You won't hurt me.” Lily tilted her head to expose her neck to him, offering herself.

He grabbed her arms, leaning down to kiss along her neck. Lily sighed as his lips brushed her skin. A couple of licks and his teeth grazed the prepared flesh. He bit down, sinking his teeth into her neck, right where the appetizing vein was.

Lily bit her lip to suppress the whimper that escaped, so Thomas wouldn't stop. The pain soon faded, transitioning into pleasure. Her moans were like music to his ears, it made the sweet red liquid spreading onto his tongue even more seductive to him. Thomas was too distracted to notice Lily tugging at the ties on his pants until she gripped him tightly in her hand.

Lily's neck vibrated from his moans as Thomas reached down to cup her breast in his hand, gently fondling the sensitive flesh. “Thomas!” She gasped from his touch, her eyes rolling back from the sensations as she stroked his hard member.

Thomas licked the wound clean with his tongue before returning to her lips. Shoving his pants down with one hand, he kicked them off of his legs and shrugged his shirt off, only breaking contact for a moment.

He shifted from his seated position, turning to lie Lily back on the bed as he hovered over her. He tugged her dressed down the rest of the way along her body, her panties going down with them.

“Beautiful, as always, my love.” He stared down at her, as she did with him. He kissed her rosy cheeks, one of the sights he missed the most. Running his hands along her curves, along every inch of her body, Thomas recommitted her to his memory.

He lifted her hips to position himself between her legs, allowing him easy access. He dragged his tip along her slit before he eased slowly into her dripping, needy core allowing her time to adjust to him. The two lovers let out shaky moans when their bodies joined together.

Lily hooked her arms around his neck, thrusting her hips with his.

“Lily.” He choked out a moan, dropping kisses along her ear.

“Thomas!” She held onto him tighter as he pounded into her.

When Thomas grunted into her ear, Lily growled playfully, rolling them over so she was on top. He looked up at her with a smirk, exposing the return of his fangs as she rose and fell desperately on top of him.

Lily braced herself on one hand on the mattress and leaned down, placing her other wrist against his mouth.

Thomas gripped her arm and her wrist with his other hand, holding it against his mouth. Thomas licked his fangs before dragging his tongue along the veins, biting down. Lily slowed her hips as she adjusted to the pain, her eyes watering as his fangs pierced her skin.

Long, languid sucks against her skin with a lustful gaze drove Lily crazy and she was soon moving her hips with vigor again, Thomas matching her thrusts.

It wasn't long before they were gasping, moaning as their orgasms crashed over them harshly.

Thomas rested his forehead atop of hers as they panted heavily. He stayed like that for a few moments, still inside her as they calmed their breaths. “I love you…”

Lily brought his head down, places kisses into the crook of his neck. “And I love you.”

“Mmm…” Thomas hummed, pleased by her tender actions and came to rest next to her on his side. He caressed her hair that ran along her shoulder, staring down at it as he did so. “Your hair is longer in this lifetime.”

“Do you like it?” Lily smiled coyly as she watched him.

“I do.” He sighed in contentment, “I love everything about you, Lily. God, I've missed you so much.”

“Just how long has this been going on for?”

“Too long.” He mumbled.

“How long, Thomas?” She pressed.

“A couple hundred years.”

Lily gasped, turning toward him. “A couple  _hundred_  years? You say that like it's nothing but a season long! You say I'm gone for ten years at a time, and even then we're not guaranteed I come back each time?”

“All of it's worth it. Especially when moments like this happen. I'd rather it be rare than never at all.”

She propped her head up on her elbow, mimicking Thomas. “You say this happened to Lucille? How is she dealing with all of this?”

His expression turned grim. “Glen is dead.”

Lily froze. “He's  _dead_? H-how?” Her heart began to race.

“Lucille killed him.”

“What? Why would she--”

“About fifty years or so ago, Lucille had a breakdown. She couldn't take it anymore. She refused to watch Glen die over and over again then live the pain of that death every ten years. After doing research, she realized there were only two ways out. Either she was the one to kill her spouse or, if she was lucky enough to find my Uncle, who was responsible for the spell and kill him, Glen would live out the rest of his lifetime as a human.”

Lily frowned. “So why didn't she just try to find your Uncle?”

“She did. We both did. We have searched and searched for him for  _years_.”

“Oh…” Lily looked down. “Did you never think about killing me? Did… Did we ever talk about it?” She returned her gaze to him.

“We did. It was right after Glen died… You came to me and told me to do it, too. If you wanted to end the cycle, I would have done it, but not if it was for my sake.” He cupped Lily's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He chuckled, staring into her eyes with tenderness. “You only thought of me, as you always did. But I would endure this a thousand times if it meant I got to see you again.” Thomas leaned down to kiss her.

Thomas and Lily spent the next couple of days in bed. Each night, she dreamt of lost memories of past lifetimes. She regained more and more of them each time and would often cry over the them when she woke. Thomas would be right there to hold her, to reassure her that everything was alright.

 

One morning, Lily woke up gasping. Thomas had been tending to the fireplace at the time and rushed over. “Lily? Lily! Are you alright?”

“Thomas!” She grasped onto his sleeves. “Thomas, the portrait!” Her alarmed eyes caught the attention of his own.

“What?”

“Take me to your Uncle's portrait!” She demanded with a shaky breath.

Thomas frowned in confusion, but did as she’d said. He helped her out of bed and Lily looped her arm through his, following his lead out into the hallway. They took the stairs quickly and rushed down the hall where the picture was.

Breathing heavily, Lily stopped in her tracks with wide eyes as she took in the portrait of Ivan.

“What is it, love?”

“It's him…” She swallowed, turning her gaze toward Thomas. “It's William.”

“William? As in Anna's dead husband, William?”

“Yes! I dreamt about it and I've just realized! Anna has seen this before, but she didn't know! I think I know where he--”

His fists curled at his sides, “How dare he pose as your husband! Did he touch you?”

“Thomas! Now is not the time for--”

“Did. He. Touch. You.” Thomas repeated more firmly.

Lily ran her hands down from his elbows to his wrists and took his hands in hers. “No, Thomas. My memories only begin with an accident. He was already ‘dead’ when Anna's consciousness started.” She squeezed his hands. “So, please, my love, let us go find him. I think I know where he is. I saw it in my dreams.”

His eyes widened. “Go get dressed and I will fetch Lucille!” Thomas parted from her and ran to find Lucille while Lily prepared for the weather outside. She knew it was going to be a ways before they reached Ivan.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Not that she was doubtful about Thomas and Lucille’ capabilities , they were excellent fighters and were very strong Vampires, but she worried for Ivan. She didn't remember much of him, what he was capable of and she also worried they would not he able to find him. What if she was wrong about where he was?

Lily met Thomas and Lucille by the front door, all bundled up and ready to go.

“Are you  _sure_  you know where he is?” Lucille asked skeptically, crossing her arms.

“Of course I don't  _know_  where he is for sure, but this is our only lead. It's better than nothing.”

Lucille took in Lily's attire and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going with us?” She turned toward Thomas. “Are you sure that's wise?”

“She's our map. I'll keep her safe.” Thomas extended his hand and Lily took it, drawing closer to him. He bit his other wrist and blood trickled down. “Here.”

Lily brought his wrist to her mouth and drank heartily. Thomas stroked the back of her head as she did so, watching to make sure she got enough. His blood would protect her from the harsh conditions of the weather. It would keep her blood pumping through her veins to keep her warm and it would protect her from minor injuries.

When Lily broke from him, he sealed up the punctures and they went on their way. Thomas carried her through the deep snow, moving at an incredible speed when he could. He would stop occasionally so that Lily could direct them.

It took about half an hour to arrive, but finally, they'd made it. Thomas set Lily down in front of the large house they stood in front of.

It was half the size of Allerdale Hall. It was in Pristine condition and somehow Thomas knew Ivan lived here, in this lifetime at least. It boiled his blood to think he'd been this close to him the whole time.

“Stand behind me.” Thomas ordered, holding her hand behind his back as they moved forward. Lucille stuck close to Lily, keeping an eye on her surroundings

They entered the house cautiously, taking slow steps into the foyer. Thomas stopped in the middle of the large open room. “Ivan!” His voice echoed through the quiet house.

Silence.

“I know you're in here,  _Uncle_. I can smell it.” He spat. “Come out here and face me, you coward!”

“Thomas, is that you?” A deep voice suddenly spoke.

Lucille and Thomas leaned forward in a fighting stance, preparing themselves for anything. It had been a very long time since they'd come across Ivan, and they had no idea what to expect.

A man appeared upstairs and walked toward the stairs, standing tall at the top. He was muscular, he had long black hair that fell to his shoulders, sporting a short beard and moustache. He had a scar that ran diagonally across his entire face.

“Oh, my dear nephew. And I see you've brought your sister. How are you, my dear Lucille? I heard about Glen.” He put his hand on his chest, “My deepest sympathies.”

Lucille started to say something, but Ivan cut her off with amusement in his tone. “Ah, and this beautiful young lady must be Liliana.”

“That's quite enough with the hollow compassion. You know why we're here.”

Ivan let out a dark, chilling laugh that made Lily feel extremely uneasy. “Give it your best shot. Do you have any idea how  _old_  I am? As if you two younglings could stop me.”

Ivan disappeared and Thomas shoved Lily in a nearby corner. He started forward to find Ivan, but Ivan appeared in front if him, shoving him back.

Thomas darted forward, grabbing hold of Ivan. The older vampire's foot went back to send an approaching Lucille flying into the wall behind him. She recovered quickly, rushing toward him as he fought with Thomas.

Ivan grabbed him by his collar and swung him into Lucille, letting go to they both crashed into each other when they landed against the door.

Lily sat in the corner with her heart beating fast as she watched the horrific scene unfold. All she could do was focus on Thomas’ movements, wincing whenever he got hurt.

Thomas quickly helped Lucille to her feet and together they fought Ivan around the room. They were flown, kicked, blocked. Until Thomas finally found that opening and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying onto the stairs.

The two siblings were at his side in an instant, picking him up and attempting to keep their hold on him.

“No, you'll never get what you want! You don't deserve any of it!” Ivan yelled, whipping something shiny from his side.

Thomas followed the glistening object that flung from Ivan's hand and watched in horror as it pierced Lily's skin, just over her heart.

“LILY!” He cried, as she crumbled to the ground, blood seeping out if her wound profusely. He nearly let go if it weren't for his sister's quick thinking.

“THOMAS! HE HAS TO DIE FIRST!” Lucille yelled, snapping his attention back to Ivan.

Thomas and Lucille struggled with Ivan to hold him still until finally Thomas had his hands around his neck. In one swift movement, Thomas cracked Ivan's neck and with as much force as he could muster, he ripped his head from his torso and tossed it aside.

He rushed over to Lily focusing on the beats of her heart. But, the silence was deafening and he began to feel nauseous.

Dropping to his knees and with a shaky hand, he placed it over Lily's still heart. “N-No… Please…” Thomas whimpered through quickly falling tears.

He looked up at Lucille, who wore a grim expression. They didn't always get along, but she didn't wish her to truly be dead. “What am I to do now, dear sister, I… I don't think I can live on without her. I--”

Lucille dropped down next to him, grabbing his arms firmly, shaking them. “Thomas, listen to me, I know how much pain you are in right now, trust me. But she wouldn't want you to do anything rash. Promise me, promise you won't do anything.”

“But, what's the point if there's no ‘her’ to look forward to after years of loneliness and despair? I-” Thomas sensed something shift, something change. Be it the air, a smell, be it a feeling deep inside of him, something was  _different_.

He gasped, turning his head to look at his lover. “Lily?”

In that moment, Lily's eyes flew open.

They were red.


End file.
